A Little Bit of Magic
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Sometime vaguely post-Cold Days, spoilers up to Cold Days. "Aww lookit, Morgan; she has your eyes!" He gives me a look, but I could see his eyes gleaming with a bit of amusement. "That is quite a feat considering I wasn't part of her birthing process."


A Little Bit of Magic

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: the Dresden Files is property of Jim Butcher; I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated T for language, mentions of slash, etc.

Pairing: Harry/Morgan, mentions of Harry/Susan.

Setting: Sometime vaguely post-Cold Days, spoilers up to Cold Days.

Summary: "Aww lookit, Morgan; she has your eyes!" He gives me a look, but I could see his eyes gleaming with a bit of amusement. "That is quite a feat considering I wasn't part of her birthing process."

Dedicated to NatsMiniMe/MissKM; I didn't forget about our bet! =P

: :: : : :: : : :: :

"Perhaps we should wait."

"Wait? You're the one who said that Maggie looked lonely sometimes."

"Yes, but I did not mean-"

"Yes you did. You didn't have to say it, I could tell. So what's the real problem? Is it the fact that we're adopting under 'gay parents'?"

Morgan shakes his head quickly at me.

Morgan. Yeah...you're probably wondering just what the hell is going on. Long story short, I went to Hades with Nicodemus and Kincaid (Mab was insistent and hey, if I needed some help might as well be someone who had considerable skill. I mean Kincaid's whole shooting me wasn't an issue anymore, after all.) We were supposed to retrieve something. Nic, being Nic, of course double crossed as soon as he had the chance. I don't think me and Kincaid would have made it out of their alive if not for Morgan.

Apparently some souls can escape Hades' grasp, if strong enough. His will was strong enough. He saw what was happening and he helped. Then Uriel stepped in, offered him another chance and yeah that's about it.

Oh the whole me getting with Morgan thing? Yeah...that's personal. But let's just say that I was surprisingly grateful to see him, grateful to be alive and I might have, sort of kissed him. I didn't expect him to kiss back. I sure as hell didn't expect him to be a great kisser.

That's been quite a few months now. Things have, for the moment, been a bit less hectic and I had been able to not only get Maggie back into my life but to be able to raise her as well. I've never been more grateful. I don't know if she remembers much of the time in Chichen Itza but if she does, she doesn't let it bother her or get in her way. She reminds me of her mother so much sometimes that it hurts. But having her and Morgan in my life helps heal those wounds. When she called me "daddy" for the first time, my mouth couldn't contain my smile. When she called Morgan "papa" I about keeled over from utter shock.

I was hesitant at first at the thought of adopting, of bringing another child around my situation but I've done every conceivable thing I can to make sure it goes smoothly. Shit has already started to hit the fan, not just around me, but elsewhere. And really, the home of two quite powerful wizards was definitely a good place for someone to be protected. I hadn't really seen any evidence of Maggie coming into any powers, but people manifested at different times so there was no way to tell if she would have any gifts or not. Thankfully none of the Red Court seemed to be able to have Infected her in some way. I had been a bit worried that her mother being half turned when having her would have affected her on some level but it hasn't.

"Then what?" I frown. "Do you not trust me?"

At that he starts. His brows furrow. "That's not it and you know it. If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have come to you that day. If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have ever bedded you. If I did not trust you, I would never have told you I loved you, _Harry_." I find myself flushing at the way he says my name, but also happiness at the things he said. Once upon a time I found myself constantly under watch and in fear of making a mistake, of the Warden Morgan finding me guilty of something and taking me down. How things had changed.

He looks down at his hands. "Perhaps it would be best to wait." he repeats. "I fear I already have tempted fate enough with Maggie. My hands are bloodstained enough as it is. To meet another child, to get attached and..."

"And then what? Lose them? We're not going anywhere. And neither are you." I added. "I know things got bad before. But I also know you didn't work so hard to come back, for nothing. You're one of the strongest people I know." I grab his hands. "And your hands aren't so bad. If anything mine are worse." I swallow against a lump in my throat. _Susan_. "You _know _what happened with the Red Court."

That seems to shake him out of whatever mood he was in. He leans in and kisses me rather gently. He nods. "Alright then. Let's go." He squeezes my hands. "And Harry, your hands look plenty good to me. Clean." I close my eyes. I got the message.

: :: : : :: : : :: :

"Wow she's so pretty."

"She certainly is."

"Aww lookit, Morgan; she has your eyes!"

He gives me a look, but I could see his eyes gleaming with a bit of amusement.

"That is quite a feat considering I wasn't part of her birthing process."

"Well you know, talent and all. Just accept it!"

He shakes his head, looking determinedly ahead at the road.

Two month old little Andalusia looked up at me, large eyes pretty as I had ever seen. She had hair and the like quite similar to Maggie's.

"Ahh, don't worry about your papa, Lusi. He acts grumpy but he's just a big old teddy bear underneath. Emphasis on the old."

He glares at me. I smile angelically at him.

"Is that what you're really going to call her?"

"What's wrong with it? You call Maggie, Maggie just fine."

He seemed to roll his eyes at me. "Yes, but I thought perhaps this time around you would try something new. You need to learn new material, Dresden."

"Uh oh, Lusi. He called me Dresden. I guess it's the couch for me tonight."

He coughs suddenly. Or rather he laughs and tries to cover it up with a cough. But I knew better. I had been with him for awhile now, after all, and I was learning his mannerisms.

"Oh, before I forget. Karrin called while you were finishing your part of the paperwork."

"Miss Murphy? What did she have to say?"

"She asks when you're going to marry me and make an honest man out of me."

He chokes and I start laughing loudly.

Things sometimes don't go the way you're expecting them to, and that's okay; sometimes they go better.

: :: : : :: :


End file.
